Good Times
by StarLightAtTheMoon
Summary: Anton and Steffan during the 'Honeymoon Era'. Slash. Kisses in later chapters and nudity in all chapters, so I guess I'll have to rate T just to be on the safe side, would they get dirty I'll raise to M
1. The Seashell

**The Seashell**

Summary: Steffan is down at the beach, looking but not finding

Disclaimer: MotRD = not mine

* * *

><p>On light feet, his gaze roaming the sand, bare-assed and with long silver-blonde hair flowing around his body, and absolutely oblivious about the awe-filled eyes that followed his every move, Steffan made his way over the fine white sand of the beach. He was engaged in a hunt, and his prey: seashells. Though this far he hadn't found a single one.<p>

Other days, when he hadn't been looking for them, they seemed to be everywhere so where were them now? It's not like they could just walk away… right?

Steffan stopped, tilting his head to the side, a giggle – which made the heads of everybody around (who wasn't already looking) turn to along with the rest drool at the sight – escaped his lips, imagining a bunch of seashells sprout legs and run away when nobody was looking.

Nah, he was probably just too late, others must have picked them up already.

His attention caught by something glittering to his right he turned and he was immediately, like times before, taken by the beauty of the sun playing on the soft waves stirred up on the vast water.

Step by step he walked out into the water, so clear he could see the bottom through it, till it engulfed his body. Then he sunk down under the surface his hair swirling around him, and giving in completely to relaxation let a stream take him wherever it wished while he scanned the surroundings.

The further the stream took him, the more fishes appeared around him. Fishes in all shapes, sizes and colors, all wonderful and beautiful, playing and chasing about among the reefs. Amazed Steffan looked at the scenery till he finally felt his lungs burning and he had to surface again.

By the surface he looked around, seeing that he'd drifted far from the beach he'd been on. On his left he spotted a small island, and driven by impulse he swam toward it.

Reaching the beach, looking much like the one he'd been on though a little smaller and empty of people, he sat down on the sand resting after the swim.

"What took you so long?" a voice pulled him out of his thoughts when he'd been sitting on the beach for a while.

He turned to stare at the person who came to sit down next to him and his whole face broke into a wide smile when his gaze landed on Anton.

"How long have you been here?" Steffan inquired.

"For a while," the usually pale, now with a hint of a tan, man replied. "I've been waiting for you."

"How did you know I would come here?" Steffan gazed at him confused. "I could have picked any other island around here."

Anton smiled mysteriously.

"But you didn't," he said. "You came right here, like I had a feeling you would."

Steffan stared at him dumbfounded. _Anton trusted feeling over fact? _But instead of asking he just crept closer and leant against Anton, who wrapped an arm around him.

"Did you find any seashells?"

"No." Steffan pouted a little. "Not a single one."

Anton reached out his hand, his fingers hiding something within their grasp. Curious, Steffan unfolded the fingers and opened the hand to reveal a pretty seashell resting on the palm, shimmering as the sun touched it.


	2. Under the Stars

**Under the Stars**

The sun had sunk beyond the horizon and had been replaced by a full moon, turning the vast ocean under the pale orb silver. Around the moon the sky was sprinkled with bright stars, adding to illuminate the night.

Sitting on the small porch, staring out over the water, draped in a thin blanket, Steffan smiled faintly. In his hand he was holding a seashell which he was absently stroking, following the lines on its surface with his thumb.

"You're not thinking of going for another swim, are you?"

Anton had come out to stand next to him, following Steffan's gaze.

The faint smile that had graced Steffan's lips slowly grew till it covered his whole face.

"That's a wonderful idea!" he exclaimed. Steffan rose and the blanket fell off, leaving him naked in the moonlight. He turned to Anton, his eyes shining bright.

"It's late," Anton said, "the water will still be there tomorrow."

The wide smile turned into a sweet one, and Steffan moved to stand close to Anton his hands caressing his chest and his lips inches from Anton's, gazing into Anton's eyes.

"It probably will," Steffan said softly. "But it's here now too. And I'm not tired."

Anton was. But before he could utter a word more Steffan had, after he'd placed the seashell on the blanket fallen to the ground, turned and made for the waterline. A smile tugging on the corner of his lips, and suddenly forgetful of the fatigue, Anton followed.

When he reached where the water met the sand, Steffan was already far out in the water laughing as he enjoyed the still, hours after the sun had set, warm water.

He swam out to where his lover was frolicking happily. He swam out and reached to catch the other man in his arms, but Steffan playfully evaded him. He dived and made a pretend escape, giving Anton more than enough opportunity to catch up with him.

With Steffan's arms wrapped around his neck, Anton felt as if he was in a fantasy world; submerged in water and a nymph escaped from some fairy tale of old in his arms, the beautiful being's hair floating around his form like pale silver seaweed and gazing at him with sparkling eyes.

Absently, as in a dream, he reached out to push away hair that strayed into the beautiful face. His nymph smiled at him and moved in to press a tender kiss against his lips, before heading for the surface. For a moment Anton didn't move at all, but stared after his ascending lover; admiring the grace with which he moved. Then, when the moment had passed, he surfaced as well.

Breaking surface his eyes fell on a rock rising up of the water, and sitting on its broad flat surface was Steffan shaking his head the long hair tumbling around his body. Anton swam over to the rock and heaved himself out of the water.

Anton drew closer pulling his lover to him. Two pair of lips found each other in tender caress, two bodies became one and murmurs of promises of love eternal arose like a silent breeze in the still night.


End file.
